The present disclosure relates generally to a method and system for providing recording device privileges through biometric assessment.
Access to secure information may be provided when a user demonstrates proof of knowledge. Often, proof of knowledge is demonstrated by personal identification numbers, passwords, static biometric data, or other like unique identifiers. Some knowledge data may be readily stolen, thereby leaving secure information susceptible to theft.